


Planned phone sex

by lol_lee_lol



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick really wants to try something new with Jess and, the further she is willing to go is to have sex while she is on the phone with Cece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned phone sex

“Come on Jess! Give me something,” Nick said, lying in bed next to her girlfriend.

“I don’t know what to give you,” she answered, going back on her back, exhausted about the fight.

“If we would bring a third person, the person could sit in the corner and masturbate. No touching,” he continued, really hopping she would not understand that he was secretly wishing it would be Cece.

“I don’t want someone else in the room Nick!”

They both stayed there in silence. They had been arguing for quite some time now. He was considering their sex life dull. It was hard for her to argue since she had always done the same thing and it was more than enough for her. Her two positions and, sometime, a little oral sex had always been enough. For him, she really wanted to try though. Getting out of her comfort zone.

“How about…”

“Yes?” he blurred out immediately when she took a fraction of a second to think.

“How about the phone?”

“What do you mean?”

“We could… set up a phone call,” she vaguely said, hopping he would understand without the explanation, but it clearly was not the case. “I could talk to Cece and set it up. She would be naked, at her place, playing with herself and we would be here making love while she would be on speaker. Although, I insist that it’s Cece. She’s the only person I trust enough.”

Nick took a short moment before answering. It was not what he was hoping for, but he knew that for her it was a lot. Right before going for a kiss, he agreed. She fell asleep spooning him, not noticing the hard on that he was carefully not pressing against her.

***

Almost a week later, it was time. Everybody was out of the apartment for the night, Cece was at her place and Nick made sure to set the mood during all evening, hopping she would not back out of it. Candlelight dinner, which he had ordered to make sure not to burn it, a romantic movie and a small foot rub. It was more usual. Around 10pm they head to bead, already kissing heavily. He gently made her sat on bed and, without getting away from her lips, unbutton her blouse.

“I think this is the point I should call,” she said, both in excitement and apprehension.

As he was now down to her neck, he did not let go of it to grab her phone without looking and handed it to her.

“Hey Jess!” Cece answered as joyful as ever.

“Hi. You’re on speaker. I’m in my bra and Nick is kissing my neck.”

“Hi Cece,” the man said, barely hovering his mouth before going back on her; lower this time.

“What are you doing Nick? Remove her bottoms and use your tongue a little. She will feel a lot better and way more relax.”

He did not have to be told twice. With some “oh” and “ok” coming from Jess as he was doing so, she quickly got stripped out of everything but her bra and he was giving little kiss just to the side of her pussy.

“Ok, this is weird. It’s weird, right? Right?” Jess said stressful that Cece would be judging her.

“I’m ok with it if you are Jess. Actually, I’m a bit turned on imagining Nick giving you this cuni,” she said to encourage her friend.

“He is… doing a… a really… a…” she tried saying.

“I’m only wearing a long shirt. Do you think I should remove it Nick?”

“Oh yes!” he almost yelled to the phone.

“Alright, but only if you take that big cock of yours out and make Jess take it in her mouth.”

The couple obliged, thankful that they had someone to guide them and, therefore, avoiding completely their routine. She had him strip entirely and pretended to remove her only piece of clothing too. She had Jess take the tip in her mouth while using her tongue on the glans. He did not even try to retain a moan that went right to Cece who really was starting to get hornier. Even though she had kept her only shirt, that she had put on for bed, her hand was grabbing her breast and she decided to do just like them and put the phone on hand-free mode. This is the moment that someone decided to knocked on the door.

“Describe to me everything that is happening Nick. I want every details like if I was there,” she said before muting her own voice so they would not hear her and walked to the door and look through the peep-hole. “Schmidt? What are you doing here? Now?”

“Look. I was supposed to be out for the night and I swear to Nick that I wouldn’t… Are you watching a porn?” he asked as he heard behind her as some guy said that the girl was taking almost all of his penis inside of her mouth with her hands now squeezing his ass.

Before she could stop him, not that she really tried, he was in her house and she was closing the door. It did not took him long to put it together as he looked at the phone and quickly realized it was his friend’s voice.

“Shut up!” she ordered before he made a comment. “This is a huge step for Jess and it’s like a threesome for her,” she continued before a little pause where she unmuted the phone. “Ok Nick, I think you had your fun. How about you change place and you play again with her body. I want you Jess to tell me what he’s doing so I can do the same on myself.”

Jess had never been a fan of oral sex, but with the rest going on it really helped the enjoyment she was getting out of it. She started describing everything while Cece was trying to push her ex outside the apartment: “Well, he has his head between my… oh… my legs. He… he’s going up… and down… on my b… button.” Her words slowly fainted and she was now only moaning. Under normal circumstances, he would already be over and would have started the “fucking” part, but he could not. He felt responsible for the phone idea so he did not want to go against it and decided to wait for further instruction. Minutes went by. He kept alternating between pushing his tongue inside of her and putting it on her clitoris. With his hands, he was going around her body, grabbing her ass, tights and lower abdomen.

Schmidt had taken this opportunity to try and kiss Cece. She tried having some resistance, but it did not last long. As their mouth were pressed against each other and he was attempting to unhook a bra that she was not wearing, they heard the moaning from the phone go a lot higher. It almost sounded like a little girl. The ex-couple broke their bound and she grabbed and unmuted the phone.

“Jess? Is everything ok?” she asked, worried, not giving attention to the hand that was slowly going up her legs.

“Sorry. I just…”

“I’m the best! I made her cum while eating her.”

“D…” Schmidt tried to say, before Cece put her hand over his mouth.

“That’s great. Are you still turned on Nick?”

“Hell yeah I am!”

“What about you Jess? Ready for more?” she continued, half-trying to stop the hand that was now brushing against her second pair of lips.

“I want papa to go inside mama.”

“Then Nick. I think you sho… o… o…” she tried saying. With a little smile and knowing perfectly what he was doing, her man had inserted two finger directly inside of her.

“Are you still giving yourself pleasure?” Jess asked, figuring that he must be the reason.

“Y… yes,” she said with her eyes now close and her hips going back and forth. “I think… I will… change for a toy to go along with you. Nick… get in… J...”

She did not finished her sentence. He had already given her a first orgasm. The thing she hated the most about him was how good he was and how good he knew her body. Or rather, that he knew how good he was. Not needing a translation, he jumped up and let his jeans dropped to the ground. Cece, as for her, got on all four on her couch, letting the unmuted phone rest on the coffee table. He got a condom out of his pocket and put it on really quickly. She did not have to see him do it, she already knew he would.

Jess was whispering Nick voice between kisses that he was giving her. As for him, he was not making any sound other than his panting. He had always been a quiet person in bed. At first, they were going rather slow, but he found new energy when he heard the loud moaning coming from the phone. She had to restrain herself to not say the guy’s name, but other than that she did not mind the “fuck me” part or anything. Imagining this girl, naked, masturbating herself with a dildo. It was just too much for me.

“Cece? Where should I cum?” he asked, without slowing down.

“Don’t you… guys… use rub… rubbers?” she asked between the heavy pounding that she was surprised was not picked up by the receiver.

“Most times, but you did not told us to put one,” he said. Although it was a usual thing for them it had happened before that they did not and he only decided to finish on her stomach or his, depending who was on top.

“Y…” Schmidt tried to intervene to tell him how idiot he was, but Cece stopped him by making her hips go back and giving him kind of a smack that way.

“In her mouth. I think… it’s time… Jess tastes… sperm.”

Taking the opportunity of having to be quiet, she second man put a hand on her ass and started to play with her second hole. It was pretty rare that she had let him go there and he was hopeful that today was going to be one. Knowing that he was taking advantage of the situation, she got off of him and turned around with a little smile that meant “you will not have me on this one.” He smiled back as he got on the floor. As she was lowering herself on top of him, a man’s voice got back from the phone.

“She just ran out the room. I think she’s going to puke,” he said as the model closed her eyes and silently laugh.

“It’s ok. Did you… like it?”

“I don’t mind if she swallows it or not,” he answered on top of his sheets and with his eyes closed, trying to picture the scene in her apartment.

“Talking about… the phone… Nick. I know you… wanted to… see me na… naked.”

“Sorry. It’s just that ever since I saw a picture of your breast on Schmidt’s phone and since they are so perfect…”

The two people still making love came to a complete stop. She was hesitating on whether or not to strangle him. A second or two later, which felt like an eternity, he picked back up saying that he did not know that he saw them. She went with it and decided not to make sure if it was true or not. After picking the pace back up, it was Jess’ turn to talk.

“Thank you Cece for everything. Well, other than the swallowing part.”

“You… you’re… wel… welcome,” she managed to say, getting closer to a second orgasm.

“I really did not expect to…”

“Jess. Can we… talk… about it…”

She did not finish her sentence. Keeping a close eye on the man beneath her, she saw in his eyes that he was about to reached his paroxysm. After letting go of his chest, she slammed her hand on his mouth to make sure he would not let them know he was there and reached in-between her legs to try and cum at the same time as he would. For the most part it was a success as he came right before her and they reduce the pace until a complete stop.

“Why were you saying ‘cum for me baby’?” Jess innocently asked as she was getting dressed up.

“Oh… em… I was… I was imagining that it was a man instead of a toy,” she lied as she was trying to catch her breath back. “I’m glad that you two enjoyed it,” she added as she got back on her feet, letting the shirt that she still had on cover her back.

Jess, now fully covered with her pajamas, was kissing the naked Nick on the bed and took a picture of both their upper body, making sure not to show his penis. She sent it while he was trying to stop her. It took a moment for Cece to see it as she was finally successful at emptying her apartment. She told them a soft goodnight and, after hanging up, got naked and took a picture that only showed her head and the top of her breast. She knew that Nick would love it and it was not too much for Jess to be upset. The three of them went to sleep, leaving Schmidt wandering in the street; persuade that he would find a way to win Cece back…


End file.
